A Permissible Affair
by CarterJune11
Summary: Private investigator Cagalli Yula Athha knew she was in over her head the minute she saw her mark. Athrun Zala wasn't juse fine, he was gorgeous. She always knew she was a amateur in the game of seduction. Now both her cover and her heart are in jeopardy.
1. The New Assignment

**Authors Note: I started this chapter ages ago, and decided to start over with it. I hope you all enjoy it =)**

**A Permissible Affair**

…

**The New Assignment **

…

Cagalli Yula Athha knew she was in trouble the moment she stepped through the door of Eternal Investigations and saw her twin brother's smiling face.

Kira Yamato never smiled before noon.

Especially on a Monday morning and rent was due in less than a week. So the smile softening his features that morning was disconcerting, to say the least.

Walking pass him without a word, Cagalli eyed him warily as she placed her belongings on the front desk, taking her seat in front of the computer.

The single story brick building that housed the private detective agency she owned with Kira and their long-time friend Miriallia Haw. A pair of ancient ceiling fans whirred noisily overhead. Humid air that promised to become unbearable as the temperature outside soared.

Today was going to be another record-breaking August day in the nation of Orb.

To make the story short and simple, both Cagalli and Kira were twins separated at birth to only encounter one another once more with the death of Cagalli's adopted father, Uzumi Athha. She was then taken by Kira's adopted mother, Caridad Yamato, at the age of twelve when she encountered her best friend Miriallia Haw. The three soon after college open their own business called Eternal Investigation.

"Morning sis," Kira greeted her cheerfully. "How was traffic? Not too bad I hope?"

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she asked calmly, "What is it?"

Before Kira had a chance to respond, the door behind him open and Miriallia stepped out reading a document in her hand. Without looking up, she said, "Kira, is Cagalli here yet?"

"If you look up from that so over important document, you could see for yourself that I am here and was in the middle of asking Kira what is going on," Cagalli asked somewhat upset.

Glancing up to look at the two siblings, Miriallia blinked for a moment. Then smiled softly and replied, "You remembered how you always wanted to do a big investigation?"

"Yes….." Cagalli said cautiously.

Glancing at Kira quickly, nodding her head in approval, Kira responded. "Well this morning former Mayor Djibril stopped by with an offer we couldn't refuse." Before Kira had the chance to say anything else, Miriallia quickly asked, "How is Caridad doing this morning, Cagalli? How did her appointment go this morning?"

"It went okay. Her blood pressure is still a little too high. The doctor asked me to keep a keep an eye on her, and to make sure she sticks to the low-carb diet he prescribed." Laughing out loud, she added, "He might as well ask me to build a flying saucer equipped with the recent technology of the internet."

Smirking at his twin's comment, Kira nodded his head in an agreement. "Mom's too stubborn to refuse giving up the high-cholesterol meals she always prepares her family with great pride."

"Mom is a survivor," Cagalli whispered softly, letting the conversation sink in. Quickly changing the mood of the conservation, she added, "What did Mayor Djibril want?"

"Our exceptional services," Miriallia answered, "He wants to hire us for a big assignment."

Feeling a surge of excitement pass through her body, Cagalli kept her expression neutral as she waited for Miriallia to continue. "I'm listening."

"Have you ever heard of Patrick Zala?" Kira asked.

Cagalli frowned. "Is that a trick question? Who in their right mind hasn't heard of Patrick Zala? He is the hotshot defense attorney who specializes in helping white-collar criminals. He even helped that scumbag CEO three years ago who basically admitted of murdering a fellow employee due to his rage. Yet he still walked away scot-free thanks to Zala." Her mouth twisted cynically. "I asked again, who hasn't heard of Patrick Zala?"

Laughing softly, Kira shook his head in amusement. "Gee, Cal, don't be afraid to tell us what you really think," he teased.

Narrowing her eyes once more at her twin, she signed and asked, "What does this have to do with the mayor?"

"While in office, Djibril spent a great deal of time and resources investigating Zala's law firm and he truly believes that Zala is hiding something from the public. He believes that Zala has ties to the Zaft mafia and is guilty of everything from bribery and witness tampering to economic intelligence and public corruption. Yet he was never able to prove it while in office. His failure to take down Patrick Zala has been, literally, a thorn in his side. Yet now that he is out of office, he has all the time and wealth to expose Zala for the fraud he is," Miriallia responded with as much detailed as possible.

Cagalli frowned. "With all due respect, how are we supposed to get the dirt on Zala when all the king's men have failed? I mean don't get me wrong, we are good. But if the mayor and his arsenal of investigators couldn't get the dirt they wanted before, what makes us have a chance?"

Kira smiled and answered, "What we have over all the king's men is a secret weapon."

"Which is?"

"You."

Cagalli blinked. "Excuse me?"

Glancing at Kira, Miriallia replied, "Patrick Zala is ill. He is suffering from a recent stroke attack. Yet according to Djibril's sources', that Zala's only son, Athrun, will soon step in to run the law firm. That is where you come in, Cagalli."

Cagalli had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't going to like what her dear friend was going to say next. So she said it for her. "You want me to befriend Athrun Zala in order to get the goods on his father?"

"That is the general idea." Miriallia responded cautiously. "Of course, making him fall in love with you would almost guarantee we get the kind of dirt we really want."

Cagalli's eye widen in surprise. Taking a hard good look at both the people standing in the same room, she replied, "Repeat that again."

"You need to make Athrun Zala fall deeply in love with you to get the information Djibril is looking for," Kira replied softly.

"Are you implying that I have to sleep with a complete stranger?"

Kira looked stricken. "Of course not! We wouldn't….."

Narrowing her eyes, Cagalli responded hoarsely, "There has to be another way."

"Cagalli," Miriallia said softly, Djibril is very serious about securing our services. Just think about buying your mother that ranch she had secretly dreamed for all her life. Because, Djibril is basically giving you the amount to buy that ranch and plus more. Cagalli, don't be a fool. Think about this rationally. This is your and ours golden opportunity to make a name for ourselves."

"No one is asking you to sleep with Athrun Zala," Kira began, with a pointed look at Miriallia, "What we want is there is always other ways to make a man fall for you, ways that don't necessarily lead to the bedroom." He flushed, as if he couldn't believe he was actually attempting to school his sister on the art of seduction.

"You are a beautiful woman, Cagalli," Miriallia quickly added. "I would have taken the case, but I already busy dealing with other cases which need my full attention. You never had any trouble at attracting members of the opposite sex. Even with your tomboyish attitude. You have a body to die for."

Blushing slightly at the last comment, Cagalli mumbled thanks.

"What I think Miriallia is trying to say," Kira continued, "you should have no problem turning Athrun Zala's head and lulling him into sharing confidence with you. It might take some time, though. From what I know about the man, he doesn't trust very easily. Then again, with a father like Patrick Zala, who can blame him?"

"What if he doesn't know anything about his father's business?" Cagalli countered back. "Or what if he has no plans of running the firm?"

Kira shook his head in disagreement. "After graduating from law school, Athrun went to work for the Patrick. He was good in the court room. Actually he was great and very influential. His style was completely different from his father's, but yet just as effective. However, after five years at the firm, he suddenly walked away. Seems he and the old man had a falling-out. Over what, God only knows. Anyhow, Athrun ended up as a law professor at St. Johnson's University and from what I have heard, he is as much a natural in the classroom. Yet I doubt he doesn't miss being a lawyer. Especially since he and his father have recently reconciled. It will be a matter of time before Athrun steps in to take over the family business."

"So," Cagalli said deep sigh,"Just how am I supposed to meet Athrun Zala?"

"As one of his student," At her dumbfounded look, Miriallia added, "This fall you're going undercover as a first year law student at Johnson's University. We will take care of the fake transcripts and etc. Djiril is pulling the strings of getting you into the University. "

"If all goes well, you will get the information Djibril is looking for to bring down Patrick Zala and in the process, Mom will be set for life and the Eternal Investigations will never again have to accept assignments we don't want," added Kira. "I think as soon as possible, we should hire a full-time secretary."

"Hallelujah," muttered Cagalli. "And while we're at it, Mr. Big Spender, could we also get the air-conditioning fixed?"

Until next time =)

CarterJune11


	2. The Victim

**Author's Note: **The first half of this chapter was the original 2nd chapter that was posted when the story first came out awhile back. The second half of this chapter is brand new material. Enjoy!

**A Permissible Affair**

…

The Victim

…..

_Three months later_

Taking a small peek through her covers to the alarm clock that stood on the nightstand, Cagalli groaned softly.

It was 7:01 in the morning.

Bringing the covers back up, she attempted to fall asleep once more. However, before sleep was able to overcome her senses, a thought arose from her mind. Today was supposed to be important. Yet the blonde couldn't place her finger on it.

Shrugging the thought aside, sleep began to take over.

Glancing quickly at the clock, Caridad Yamato gently placed her coffee mug down onto the kitchen table. Pushing the chair back, she slowly lifted herself from the chair and made her way towards the staircase.

Glancing back once more at the clock, Caridad frowned softly.

"Cagalli!" she yelled as she faced the top of the staircase. After a moment of silence, she yelled once more, "Cagalli dear! I think it is time for you to get up!"

Still receiving no answer from the girl, Caridad made her way back to the kitchen table and took her seat. Taking another sip of her coffee, she glanced at the clock.

It read 7:21.

"That child is going to be late," the elder woman mumbled softly. "Then again, when is she ever on time?"

_40 minutes later_

"I'm late. I can't believe I'm late!" Cagalli uttered the words to herself as she hurried across the ground of Johnson's University toward the Law Classroom Building located on the other side of the campus.

It was the first day of classes and she was late for her eight o'clock civil procedure course.

It was now 8:15.

Despite weeks of planning and preparing for this assignment, Cagalli could not foresee her waking up late and losing site of her car keys.

When Cagalli finally left the house that morning, she noticed her mother drinking her coffee while reading the morning paper quietly.

Stepping inside the air-conditioned coolness of the Law Building, Cagalli made her way down the hallway quickly.

Before she rounded the corner, she heard a deep, husky and pure masculine male voice that sent chills down her spine.

Cagalli stepped from the hallway and into the dark, emerald piercing gaze of Athrun Zala. Her pulse hammered at the base of her throat and for one awkward moment she hovered in the doorway.

Firm, sculpted lips curved upward in a mocking half smile. "So nice of you to join us, Miss…..?"

"Yula," she said, the alias wobbling off quietly off her tongue. Funny, she hadn't counted on being blindsided by an attraction to her intended victim. "Sorry I'm late."

"I'm sure your clients will appreciate knowing that every time you show up late for trial," Athrun Zala said dryly.

Cagalli's face burned with embarrassment as her classmates laughed. Bravely squaring her shoulders, she looked around the room quickly before sliding into a vacant seat in the second row. An attractive young blonde seated next to her offered a sympathetic "better you than me" that only made Cagalli feel worse about her ill fated entrance.

So much for making a good first impression she thought as she retuned her gaze toward Athrun Zala. Sighing softly to herself, she couldn't look away. To say that the man was gorgeous was an understatement.

The hard, masculine line of his square jaw accentuated cheekbones that could have been carved from granite and yet his strong chin hinted a hint of feminist features that just made him incredibly sexy. His skin was pale which allowed his emerald orbs to heighten in color against his dark navy hair. Wearing a short sleeved black shirt that stretched across his broad shoulders and blue jeans that rode low on lean hips. No doubt how well built he was underneath all that clothing.

Athrun Zala's appearance was a marked departure from the bookish law professor of Cagalli's dreams. No wonder why every seat in the first row was occupied by females.

She was captivated, shamelessly so and when those deep alluring emerald eyes came to rest on hers once again, she felt a chill run down her spine.

"What about you, Miss. Yula?" Athrun asked arms folded across his chest. "What are your expectations for this course?"

Thinking about the question for a moment, Cagalli regain her composure and replied confidently, "I have no expectations for this course, Mr. Zala."

One eyebrow stretched upward, "Why so?"

Licking her lips, Cagalli proceeded, "One thing I have come to understand about myself is that if I approach anything with too many expectations, I don't learn or grow as much as I should, because my insights are shaped by my expectations. So I came here today, late as you know, with an open mind, which I think is good practice for anyone aspiring to enter the legal profession."

Complete silence descended throughout the classroom, as all eyes laid upon Athrun Zala, waiting for his verdict.

After a minute pause, Athrun nodded his head in agreement, amusement glinting in his dark eyes as he studied Cagalli for a moment longer before turning away.

"Remember Miss. Yula's answer," he told the class, which carried a hint of humor. "It might just show up on your final exam."

The announcement was met with laughter. The young woman seated beside Cagalli gave her a thumbs-up sign and Cagalli grinned.

When class was over, the girl introduced herself. "Stella Loussier"

"Cagalli….."

"Yula, I know." She giggled softly, as she quickly shook hands with Cagalli. Picking up her books, she slowly stood up. She was slightly shorter than Cagalli and thinner. "Don't worry about Mr. Zala. I think he has the same effect on everyone with an X chromosome."

"So I noticed," Cagalli murmured, eyeing the group of female student surrounding Athrun Zala. Smirking softly, she expected at any time in moment for him to produce a pen and begin signing autographs. "He is cute."

"Cute barely covers it. He is such a hottie. I heard all his classes are usually full and have the longest waiting lists," Stella issued, and then grinned. "See you next class. Hopefully you won't be late."

"I'll try not to," Cagalli replied as she waved the blonde goodbye.

Waiting until everyone left the room, Cagalli begin descending the stairs and slowly approach Athrun Zala. Up close he seemed even taller, towering over her.

"I need a syllabus," she told him as he stuffed papers into a well-worn leather briefcase.

Without looking up, he passed her the requested document. For a quick moment, their fingers brushed. Something, like awareness passed between them, and for one charged moment their gazes locked and held.

She stepped back slowly, feeling as if she had been scorched with a dangerous, seductive heat. One she never had experience before.

"I know we, uh, we got off on the wrong foot, Professor Zala, but…."

His eyes narrowed on her face, as he stood straight up, holding his briefcase in one hand. "What is your first name?"

"Cagalli," she answered. Remembering the plan that she and her brother and Miriallia had decided upon which was to stick as close to the truth as possible.

"Cagalli is it?" he replied calmly. "What were you saying?"

"I just want you to know that I am serious about being here, that I plan to take my studies very seriously." Even though it wasn't the complete truth, she had set herself out to accomplish a task.

"Never doubted it for a second, Miss Yula." Indicating that Cagalli should precede from the room, Athrun swung the briefcase over his shoulder.

As she walked, she wondered if there was any way to detain him without arousing his suspicion. It was the first day of the semester, too early to request help with her coursework. Although the lengthy reading assignment he had given them was no laughing matter.

She could invite him for a cup of coffee. Yet there was no pressing reason to push him so fast. Kira did mention that winning Athrun Zala's trust would take time.

"Athrun!" a female voice yelled.

Looking right past her, his mouth curved into a warm, relaxed grin that made her breath hitch and caused her to wonder who the lucky girl to receive such a smile was.

A short red head waved and made her towards them. "Want to grab a cup of coffee at Star's?" she called to him.

"Of course," he responded.

Cagalli's heart sank. He glanced down at her, his face an emotionless mask that convinced her that she had only imagine the small electrically charge moment in the classroom.

"My office hours are on the syllabus if you need to reach me. See you on Wednesday Miss. Yula."

"Okay." As Cagalli watched him make his way toward the red beauty, she realized she didn't have much time as she had thought to win over the sexy law professor.

Watching the couple disappear from her view, her eyes narrowed dangerously. It was time to step up her game or pack up her toys and go home.

And going home wasn't an option.

…..

"How did the first day of classes go?"

The question greeted Cagalli as she entered the one-story apartment she shared with her mother. Balancing a purse, a backpack and a large plastic bag filled with the remaining supplied she had to purchase for school, Cagalli kicked the door shut and disposed herself of her baggage before sinking gracefully into the nearest armchair.

Lacus Clyne, curled up on a sofa, smiled at Cagalli over the paperback novel she had been reading. "That bad, huh?"

Cagalli groaned, throwing her head back against the chair. "I am so exhausted, Lacus. Between Civil Procedure and Contracts, I have tons of reading to do and this was just the first day. God only knows how much more awaits me tomorrow."

Her sister-in-law chuckled, setting aside her chick-lit novel and pulling back her long pink hair into a ponytail. "No one ever said law school would be easy. In fact, no one in their right mind would claim such a thing."

"You got that right. Tonight I'll probably wake up in a cold sweat after having nightmares about appellate briefs, pleadings and torts." She frowned up at the texture ceiling. "I must be insane to willingly put myself through this. "

Lacus simply just smiled. "How did it go with Professor Zala?"

Just hearing the man's name made Cagalli's mouth go dry. "Well, we sort of got off to a rocky start when I showed up couple minutes late for class." Grimacing, she told her sister-in-law about her late arrival to class and Athrun Zala's dry rebuke that had sent a rumble of laughter around the classroom. "If I could have melted through the floor, I would have."

Lacus grinned sympathetically. "On the bright side, at least you got his attention."

"Yeah, but somehow that is not the strategy I had in mind."

"What is your strategy?"

Cagalli frowned, biting her bottom lip. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know. I mean, I know Kira and Miriallia spent weeks prepping me and giving me pointers on how to do undercover work, but none of that really prepared me for the real thing because the moment of truth, when I walked into that classroom and saw the mark." She shook her head, lips curving slightly downward. "I sure wish I had known what Athrun Zala looked like beforehand. Photos were provided by Kira, but I had refused to see them. I did not want to have any assumptions about the man based solely on his appearance."

"I should have warned you. As soon as Kira told me about the assignment, which I had to pry it out of him because he was being so secretive, I went online and looked up Athrun Zala on the university website. The man is positively scrumptious."

Cagalli groaned. "Words cannot describe. And let's not even talk about his voice."

"No, let's," Lacus urged.

Cagalli grinned at Lacus's curiosity. "Deep, dark, smooth as honey. Argh! I don't know what I am going to do," Cagalli confessed. "Just between you and me, I already feel like I am in over my head. I do not do the whole feminine appeal thing."

"Seriously, Cagalli, I don't think you will have to become a seductress in order to accomplish your mission. Think about it. Smart, good looking men like Athrun Zala get hit on all the time. He is probably been slipped more thongs and been the victim of cheesy pickup lines than he can stomach. Stand out from the crowd is my best advice. Be yourself. Something tells me Athrun Zala won't be able to resist getting to know the real you."

"As much as that is possible, considering I came into his life under false pretenses." Cagalli pulled in a deep breath, suppressing a pang of guilt over the role she had been asked and had agreed, to play.

Lacus gave her a sympathetic look, understanding her predicament. "I probably should get going. The kids are getting out of school and be home at any moment. They won't appreciate Mommy being late with their after school snacks, especially on the first day."

Cagalli smiled softly, thinking of her 8 year old niece and nephew, fraternal twins. "Give MJ amd Via my love. And thank you so much for coming by today, I am assuming Mom is resting right now?"

"She was feeling nausea earlier today when I had stopped by. She went into her room to get some rest. Kira had a hunch she overdid it last night at the church choir."

"Thank you for stopping by," Cagalli swiftly walked up and gave her a quick hug.

Pulling back, Lacus waved off the gratitude. "Believe me, looking after your mom is nothing."

Pausing at the door, Lacus looked back. "Call Kira, he has been trying to reach you all day. He wants to know, of course, how everything went this morning. He kept complaining because you weren't answering your cell phone." Watching Cagalli scan her pockets quickly, Lacus quickly added, "But I guess that is because you accidentally left it on the kitchen counter this morning."

Lacus's wicked grin told Cagalli that she had enjoyed making her husband sweat it out. Chuckling, Cagalli followed Lacus to the door. "Serves him right. If he thinks I am going to be checking in with him every minute of the day, he has another thing coming."

Lacus laughed all the way to her white SUV parked out front.

Long after she left, Cagalli stood at the window thinking about Athrun Zala and the impossible mission she had embarked upon. She hadn't been lying when she had told Lacus that she felt like she was in over her head. A man like Athrun would not be easy prey, despite what she may have secretly hoped.

When he looked at her with those midnight eyes, she could hardly remember who was supposed to be the hunter, and who the hunted. Her attraction to him was a weakness she couldn't afford.

Looking at her mother's close bedroom door, she frowned slightly. One way or another, she would have to find a way to keep sight of her goal. Buying a dream house for her mother was the goal. Falling victim to Athrun Zala's magnetism was not.

When her mother's future happiness hinged on the successful outcome, failure was not an option.


	3. Rainy Days

First off, I want to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed the story so far. I do apologize for stopping this story awhile back but I am happy to know people are indeed still looking forward for me to continue on.

One of the questions that were brought up was the ages of characters.

Kira, Lacus and Cagalli are all the same age of 28, meaning Lacus had the twins at 20. You will receive more information about Kira and Lacus later on.

Athrun only 2 years older, at age 30.

Please feel free if you have any other questions.

Enjoy!

**A Permissible Affair**

…**..**

**Rainy Days**

It was after seven o'clock by the time Athrun Zala steered his black sports car through the heavy iron gates of the Zala mansion.

His last class had ended before two, and although today marked only the first day of the semester, his office had seen a steady flow of foot traffic from students seeking everything from academic counseling to career advice. There had been a few visitors, whom were girls, which seemed more interested in perfecting their come-hither looks than actually tapping into Athrun's legal expertise.

The property that held the mansion was enormous. Patrick Zala purchased the property years ago, after the car accident that took his wife, Lenore Zala. Once the drunk driver was punished for taking his wife's life, Patrick aimed all his attention to work. The property carried the scent of earth and pine from the mountains, as it lays miles away from the center of Orb.

Athrun slowed the car as the road steepened in elevation and after several more minutes, his father's sprawling estate rolled into view. The property included three barns, two outbuildings and a large roping area. The main house had six bedrooms with wood-burning fireplaces, a large great room and a guest wing separated from the family living area and featuring its own private porch and three detached garages.

Stepping out of his car, Athrun made his way to the door. He knew Patrick Zala would be waiting for him, seated in his favorite chair facing east of the mountain on the patio, where he wouldn't miss the setting sun. After twenty five years of pouring blood, sweat and tears into building a successful law practice, Patrick Zala had finally learned to appreciate sunsets.

"Didn't know if you would be coming today," Patrick Zala spoke without glancing over his shoulder.

Athrun crossed the patio and claimed the chair next to his father's. "Might be the only chance I will get this week," he replied, "now that the semester has started."

"How many classes are you teaching this semester?" his father asked.

"Three," answered Athrun, stretching out his long legs. "Two civil procedure classes three days a week and a two-hour advanced criminal law course on Tuesdays."

"I see. And what do you do with the rest of your time?"

Athrun titled his face to look at his father with an amused look, knowing where this particular line of questioning would lead. "I have been teaching at this university for five years now. You know damned well what I do with the rest of my time."

A grim smile curved one corned Patrick's mouth. "You don't belong in a University, son. You belong in the courtroom, challenging the system and taking no prisoners. Professors don't have killer instincts. You do."

Athrun shook his head, chuckling softly. "I know you still find this hard to believe, Dad, but I actually enjoy teaching."

"You enjoy playing God," Patrick corrected. "You enjoy dispensing your knowledge and wisdom and holding the fate of those kids' futures in your hand."

"And where would you be without the law professor who shares their knowledge and wisdom with you?"

Patrick kept silent, and held a glint of admiration in his eyes. After a few moments of silence, Patrick turned to face his son, "You need to shave."

Absently Athrun stroked a hand down his stubble chin. "I'll get around to it. Eventually." A lifetime ago, when he worked at his father's law firm, he had prided himself on his impeccable appearance.

"You only get one shot at making a good first impression," Patrick had lectured on numerous occasions. "You would be surprised how much damage an untucked shirt or a cheap pair of shoes can do. Dress for success and others will sit up and take notice and know that you mean business."

Athrun's walk-in closet at home was filled with three-piece Armani suits he hadn't worn in years. Five years, to be exact, when he had walked away from the firm.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when I would be reduced to running the firm from afar. Not now, not at age of sixty-two. My father worked until he was eight-five," Patrick's voiced was laced with bitterness that plagued him since his heart attack three months ago. The severity of his condition had caused a complete life changed. "What would he say if he could see me now, reduced to running board meetings through a video monitor and conducting business from the confines of my own home?"

"Where I come from," Athrun answered, "what you have just described is called video conferencing and telecommuting. Some people actually appreciate the modern conveniences made possible."

"Well, I am not one of them." A large fist clenched on the arm of the chair as Patrick's familiar anger and frustration thrummed in the air around him. "I don't have to tell you how much it would mean to me if you considered returning to the firm," he said quietly, a minute later. "Your mother would want the same thing, too."

"Don't go there, Dad," he warned in a low voice. "You and I both know that was the last thing she would have wanted."

Turning away from his son, Patrick kept silent for a couple of minutes. His impassive expression gave nothing away. "You will stay for dinner, won't you? Andrea made enough food to feed an army. I think she was hoping you would stop by."

Athrun hesitated, and then nodded slowly. "I'll stay. Got nothing but cold leftovers at home anyway."

….

Cagalli should have known she was making a mistake when she decided to walk back to her car between classes. The late morning sky had turned gray and the clouds shown a threat of rain. But there had been no mention of showers in the weather forecast and she wanted to retrieve her cell phone from her car in case her Caridad needed to reach her for any reason.

"You would think meteorologists would for once get the weather right," she mumbled loudly to herself, once she arrived to her car.

She had barely locked the car door behind her when she felt the first drops of rain on the back of her neck. Hoisting her backpack over her head, she began running for cover. But by the time she reached the library, where she had planned on heading next, her fitted red shirt and dark jeans were half soaked.

"Excuse me, where is the restroom?" she asked the woman seated behind the reference desk.

"Around the corner to your right."

Two boys, standing nearby glanced over at Cagalli and stared, their mouths hanging open before they exchanged grins.

Cagalli looked down at herself and grimaced. Her red shirt was clung to the front her body and the black lacy bra she wore was no match against the rain and the frigid temperature due to the air conditioner in the library.

Cursing quietly, she quickly clutching her backpack protectively to her chest as she headed towards the direction the librarian had indicated. Head bent, shoulders hunched forward in an attempt to conceal her dilemma, she hurried around the corner and ran head on into something solid.

Her backpack dropped to the floor as she lost her balance and stumbled backward. A pair of arms came up to steady her as she lifted her eyes, embarrassed, to mumble an apology. Her breath lodged in her throat when she found herself staring into the darkly handsome emerald eyes of Athrun Zala.

The apology died on her lips and her hands stilled against his wide chest, where they had landed during the collision. The warmth and solidness of muscle filled her sense of touch.

"Miss. Yula," he murmured in that deep, hypnotic voice that had whispered through her dreams all night long.

She swallowed hard. _Just__be__yourself_, the words of advice from Lacus stumbled into her head as she silently ordered herself to get a grip. She will never be able to carry out her mission if she got tongue tied every time the man was near her. "Sorry, about bumping into you, Professor Zala. I was sort of in a hurry to dry off in the bathroom. The rain caught me off guard today."

"You don't say." Slowly he knelt and picked up her backpack. As he straightened, his eyes slowly took in her appearance. He took in her wet shirt and the full outline of full, rounded breasts. His gaze darkened for a moment, causing Cagalli to shiver slightly.

"Thank you," she murmured, accepting her backpack from hum. This time their fingers did not touch during the transfer.

"Guess it's raining outside. You would think those meteorologists could have given us a little warning."

"Yeah, considering it's what they get paid to do," Cagalli mumbled angrily.

His amused gaze returned to hers. "No umbrella?"

"Left it at home." She pushed at a lock of wet hair that fell into her right eye.

Taking a step back, Athrun just nodded. "I should let you go…..dry off. See you in class tomorrow, Miss Yula."

"Um , yeah. Sure." Frowning slightly due to her disappointment of her appearance, as she turned away and continue her way to the restroom.

…..

Athrun stood watching as Cagalli walked away from him, damp blonde hair hanging heavy between her shoulder blades, clothes clinging against her hourglass body to flaunt a tiny waist. The sight of her made Athrun's mouth water. He drew in a deep, ragged breath and slowly made his way back to the table in a private corner of the library where he had been studying before the encounter with Cagalli Yula.

No matter how hard he tried to rid of it, her fallen-angel image was stamped into his brain. As if she still stood before him, he saw the long lashed emerald eyes and the lush mouth that begged to be kissed.

His eyes hadn't deceived him since the day she first walked into his classroom. She was beautiful. Half temptress and half innocent.

Before allowing his mind to wonder more about the blonde, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?"

For a moment, Athrun wondered if he had only imagined hearing the soft, husky voice of the woman dominating his thoughts. But when he glanced up from the table, she stood there in the flesh, drier than she had been twenty minutes earlier. He wondered if she patted herself with paper towels or positioned herself in front of one of those automatic hand dryers in the restroom. His groin tightened at the image of her tugging off the clingy red shirt to expose a flat belly and voluptuous breasts.

"Do you mind?" she repeated, lifting a eyebrow, awaiting his response.

Against his better judgment, Athrun shook his head and gestured toward the seat opposite his own. She lowered herself into the chair, causing Athrun to have a slight pang of envy toward the lucky piece of furniture.

That's when he should have known he was in deep trouble. Forcing himself to act cool, Athrun asked, "What are you working on?"

"An assignment for my legal research and writing class. We have to prepare a case brief by the end of the semester."

"A case brief?"

She nodded, removing a spiral notebook from her backpack. "Got any pointers for me?" Cagalli tucked her feet beneath her legs, sitting Indian style in the chair.

The pose almost made Athrun smiled. There was something so calm, normal and casual about the pose. There they were, seated in a richly appointed law library that boasted the largest collection of legal information in Orb. Around them were scholarly-looking people roaming up and down rows of book cases.

"Yeah," he said, returning his attention back to his work. "be as brief as possible."

Laughing out loud, Athrun lifted his head to look at her.

"Seriously Miss. Yula, a case brief should be precise and get to the point of the issues that have been raised. It should be coherent, focused, well organized and properly cited. You don't want….." He broke off, frowning as Cagalli scribbled furiously in her notebook. "What are you doing?"

She glanced up, blinking her golden orbs at him. "I'm taking notes. This is good stuff."

His mouth twitched. "I am sure your instructor provided the same information. But if you want," he heard himself saying, "I can look over your case brief before you turn it in."

Cagalli beamed a smile at him that made him feel twenty feet tall. "I am going to take you up on that offer, Professor Zala. Thank you very much."

"Who do you have, by the way? For legal research and writing."

"'Hawke."

Athrun nodded approvingly. "Luna's a good friend of mine. You will like her, she knows her stuff."

"I'll bet," Cagalli murmured and Athrun thought he detected a double meaning in those words. He remembered that Cagalli had been with him when Luna invited him for coffee. She had probably reached the conclusion that he and Luna were involved. Not that it mattered what Cagalli Yula had assumed. She was his student, one of many under his instruction.

Something he needs to keep reminding himself.

She hitched a chin toward the pile of books spread before him on the table. "What about you, Professor Zala? What brings you to the library this rainy morning?"

"Research."

"You have homework?" she teased.

Athrun smiled a little. "Sort of. I am writing a book on criminal procedure, but I'll skip the details as it may bore you."

"Try me," she replied challenging, boring her golden orbs to his emerald.

"Maybe another time, Miss. Yula," he said, deciding it was best to end his research for the day. "You need to work on your case brief and I need to go to my office and get certain paperwork done before my next class."

Taking the hit, she responded, "Yeah, I need t get on one of those computers over there and access the database." Unfolding her long legs and rising from the table, she gave Athrun one last strong stare and then smiled. "See you in class, Professor Zala."

Athrun nodded slowly. "See you then."

This time, as Cagalli walked away, he forced himself not to watch.

He had already punished himself into enough cold showers to last a lifetime

…

Until next time!

CarterJune11


End file.
